Voz no Ouvido
by Dani Polaris
Summary: Songfic! Quando dois amantes se distanciam por trivialidades, a melhor coisa a se fazer é escutar aquela voz dentro de si - a da emoção.


_Disclaimer: Sailormoon não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. A música é Voz no Ouvido, cantada pelo meu lindo do Pedro Mariano e com composição do Jairzinho de Oliveira. Vamos dar crédito a quem__ merece!_

"_Tava esperando um telefonema teu_

_Tava precisando de uma voz no ouvido"_

Era sempre assim. Eu sempre fui uma ciumenta, e da pior qualidade. Sempre fiquei com medo de perder aquilo que me era mais valioso, o que eu tinha de mais precioso na minha vida. Aquilo que guardava dentro de mim como o mais valioso dos diamantes.

Sinceramente, eu nunca entendi o que fez você olhar justamente para mim. Destino? Coincidência? Não sei. Ainda não consigo explicar como naquele dia de calor, naquela sorveteria lotada, com dezenas de pessoas e nós dois nos encontrarmos. Ou melhor, nos esbarrarmos. Eu com aquele sorvete imenso saindo do balcão, e você sempre distraído, virou e manchou minha blusa inteira. Eu, sempre estressada, briguei com você, que ficou super sem-graça e se ofereceu para me pagar um outro.

- Eu sou Darien.

- Eu sou Serena.

E então, te convidei para sentar na minha mesa. E desde aquele dia… Algo especial aconteceu.

_"Tava imaginando teu olhar mirando o meu_

_Tava desejando um beijo em teu umbigo"_

As noites eram como se fosse dias. As horas como minutos. Naquelas madrugadas, de inverno ou de verão, a gente assistia filmes até altas horas e depois tomávamos sorvete falando besteira na cama. Você sempre dizia que eu parecia uma criança, que eu me lambuzava inteira, mas sempre limpava os cantos da minha boca que estavam sujos. Sempre cuidando de mim.

Era como… Era como se todos os nossos problemas se esvaissem em uma ou duas colheradas. Todos os problemas escolares, familiares, do trabalho…Todos os sentimentos ruins iam embora. O sorvete era como nosso elixir da felicidade. Nossas grandes calorias de companheirismo e de sentimentos bons.

Ainda me lembro de quando eu sentia zono e acabava dormindo nos seus braços. Eu era criança mesmo, e continuo sendo. Certas coisas nunca mudam mesmo.

_"Tá legal, falei o que não devia_

_Me dei mal, amanheceu um novo dia."_

Eu não consigo me lembrar de uma briga tão séria por um motivo tão besta como foi essa. Aliás, nunca tivemos um motivo sério para nossas brigas. Sempre pareceram brigas idiotas aos olhos dos nossos amigos mais próximos. Hoje eu tenho mesmo que concordar com eles, Darien. Somos dois bobos. Mas dois bobos que sempre se amaram, que sempre nutriram algo que ia além do amor comum. Algo de companheirismo de vida.

Mas você me conhece, não? Sabe como sou explosiva e ciumenta. Sabe como tenho pavio curto e como não suporto certas coisas. Aquela foi mais uma das que não suportei. E parte da culpa foi sua.

Você mentiu. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz disso. De verdade. Disse que ia trabalhar até tarde e te encontro conversando com uma garota em um restaurante enquanto estou saindo com as meninas. Por quê? Por que isso se nunca te dei motivo? Se nunca te sufoquei a ponto de não deixar que você fosse você mesmo e te minando de todos os sonhos e vontades?

- Eu te odeio, Darien! Te odeio!

- Serena, você tá entendendo tudo errado.

- Eu to entendendo certo demais.

- Serena, pára com isso. - tomou-a pelo braço. - Tá agindo como criança! Você sabe que te amo.

- Eu acho que você nunca me amou. Não de verdade.

_"Já esqueci, pensei em ti, decidi:_

_Tô aqui esperando pra ver se você vem."_

Se as palavras realmente ferem, me lembrar dessas me matavam a cada dia. Me fechei, me isolei, me exclui. Eu não tinha mais vontade de nada. Desde aquele dia, não nos falamos mais. Os dias pareciam mais cinzas, as horas passavam a cada dia mais devagar e nunca pensei que alguém fosse capaz de chorar tanto na vida. Eu errei, eu sei, mas você também estava errado. E não se redimiu, mesmo sabendo que minha reação foi por sua reação.

Eu tentei não pensar em você. Eu juro que tentei. Mas fazer isso é como tentar ficar sem respirar, ou tentar controlar seu coração para ele parar de bater. É algo impossível. E por isso que dói mais. É como se eu morresse lenta e dolorosamente a cada segundo sem uma notícia sua. E por isso… Só por isso… Eu te escrevo essa carta.

_"Deixa de lado essa tristeza._

_Beija e afasta esse tormento"_

Ao ler aquelas palavras, lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos. De pensar em como estavam impedindo coisas boas por egoísmo e por raiva. Estava se esquecendo de todas os momentos bons que tinham vivido por todo aquele tempo que estavam juntos e a troco de quê? De nada que levaria nenhum dos dois a lugar nenhum. E ver que ela tomou a atitude, deu o primeiro passo quando nunca tinha o feito, fez com que ele tivesse vontade de reviver tudo aquilo de novo. De criar coisas novas das quais se lembraria com carinho imenso depois….

Saiu apressado de casa, com a carta em mãos. Ela não morava muito longe. Conseguiria alcançá-la em breve, dizer que ainda lhe amava e que pedia perdão se um dia fez com que ela acreditasse que aquele sentimento não era verdadeiro, quando ele era aquilo que o movia. Talvez conseguiria lhe provar de que ela era o amor da sua vida.

_"Deita nesse amor desarrumado_

_Chega de perder tanto tempo"_

- Serena, você tem visita.

- Eu não quero ver ninguém, mãe.

A porta se abriu, mesmo não sendo aquela a sua vontade. Ela pensou ser mais um de seus sonhos insanos quando viu-o na porta, uma miragem talvez. Mas não, ele estava ali. Com a carta que ela tinha escrito em mãos e lágrimas nos olhos. Seu esforço tinha valido a pena…

- Darien! - levantou-se apressada entre lágrimas.

- Não diz nada. - foi ao seu encontro. - Eu te amo, Serena. E me perdoa se um dia fiz você ter dúvida disso.

Eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. E desde de aquela noite, cada dia era um novo dia. O sentimento se renovava. E o amor se fazia presente de várias formas.

Fim: Tcharam! Desafio imposto pela Ephe com o casal Serena e Darien (ou Usagi e Mamoru) com o tema sorvete! Espero que tenham gostado =D

Bjus,

Dani.


End file.
